


Trapped Like Persephone

by KittyAug, KittyAugust (KittyAug)



Series: SPN Prompts & Challenges [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Car Sex, Castiel's Car, M/M, Mild Angel Kink, SPN Rarepair Fest, demon deals for sex, mild blood kink, mild bondage, pimpmobile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 18:18:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4190103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyAug/pseuds/KittyAug, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyAug/pseuds/KittyAugust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Castiel/Crowley - Stuck in the car that leads to car sex - they have been in stuck in Cas's car and it broke down.</p><hr/><p>Exactly what it says on the tin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trapped Like Persephone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emmatheslayer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmatheslayer/gifts).



> Written for [SPN Rarepair Fest](http://spn-weirdnews.livejournal.com/63036.html).
> 
> * * *
> 
> Eternal thanks to Sweaters for the fantastic (and last minute) beta job. All the hearts and kitten faces!
> 
> Now, onward to the angel/demon smut:

“C’mon angel, I’m bored.” Crowley whines from the backseat.

Castiel doesn't even bother replying this time. Crowley doesn’t take it personally. He can read the angel like a 15th century grimoire. That is to say, easily and with some small amount of demonically conceited pride. This is the the third step in an elaborate, well established dance, and he’s bored enough to play along for once. He really is very bored.

They’ve been stuck in the stupid monstrosity of a car for an hour already. He’d be embarrassed that Abaddon had managed to magically booby trap the angel’s vehicle if it wasn’t for the fact that he was still in these stupid bloody demon cuffs. It’s the idiots’ own fault if his demonic powers are muffled by them, and he’s taking exactly zero responsibility for this latest fuck up. Doesn’t make him less bored though.

“Look,” Crowley says bordering on reasonable. “You’re wingless, and the Wonder Twins are at least 6 hours away. We’ve got to pass the time somehow… right?”

Castiel turns and looks at him this time. Blinks. Unimpressed by Crowley’s impeccable logic. Crowley sighs dramatically.

“This is cruel and unusual, you know that? Keeping me locked up with no entertainment, and not even _talking_ to me. That’s got to be against some code, or convention, or some bloody thing.”

“You’re the King of Hell, Crowley,” Castiel finally replies. “I think you’ll survive the epic torture that is 6 hours in a stationary vehicle with me.”

“Aww, don’t be like that,” Crowley says, more seductive than a whine this time. He moves in closer to Castiel. “It isn’t the close quarters that’s bothering me, angel. Quite the opposite, in fact.”

He leers and leans right across the back of the Castiel’s seat until he’s literally breathing down the angel’s neck, bound hands braced on the seat back for balance. His breath touches skin when he speaks, the dark hair of angel’s vessel fluttering with Crowley’s words. And when Castiel shivers from it, Crowley knows he’s on his winning hand. He just needs to push the dealer a little further and he’ll be over the line.

“C’mon, it’s more comfy back here, anyway.”

“Stop it,” Castiel growls. It’s a deep husky rumble.

“Why,” Crowley can’t help sounds a little snappish. “You think lover boy’s gonna grow wings and catch you?”

“No,” Castiel says. “He isn’t… it’s not like that and you know it.”

Crowley shrugs. Knows Castiel is watching him in the mirror now so he’ll see it. “His loss then, lover.”

“Don’t call me that.”

“Aww, why not? You used to love it, you an’ me - we made a good pair once upon a time. Got on a damn sight better than our predecessors, that’s for bloody sure. You weren’t great at the God thing, mind. But you an’ me, we sealed a good deal, angel, and you know it.”

“I am not playing this game with you Crowley. I’m not God, and I never was. You’re in chains and I am not making any more deals, with you or anyone.”

“Really?” Crowley stops his eyes from bleeding red. He is so close to getting his way that he can almost taste the angel’s gorgeous little cock already. “What if I offer to shut it for the rest of the wait if you come back here with me for, oh, half an hour? Much cheaper than my usual prices.”

Castiel sighs dramatically. But there’s no point, he decided ages ago, and has been playing by route for the last few minutes at least. “Fine,” Castiel agrees, sounds reluctant. Almost.

He moves quick for a half-broken and wingless thing. He spins in place and grabs Crowley dragging him into a rough kiss. It’s awkward but worth it. It is only theoretically less infernal than Crowley’s usual deals and considering what he had planned once he gets the angel back there with him… well, it should probably count in his annual sin and damnation stats that’s for sure.

Castiel doesn’t kiss like an angel anymore. Hasn’t for a long time. Is it any surprise that an angel that learned to kiss from demons would be nothing but a clashing of tongues and teeth and will?

Crowley brings his cuffed hands up and catches the angel’s ridiculous trenchcoat in his hands. Uses that for leverage to drag Castiel into the back seat with him. It wouldn’t have worked if the angel hadn’t been half scrambling to help him of course - almost vaulting the last few inches to come down on top of his demonic lover. It takes Crowley’s breath away, both literally and figuratively, punching the air out of his vessel when Castiel lands half sprawled across his chest.

Luckily for Crowley’s plans in angelic corruption the previous owner of this vehicle had actually prepared for this eventuality. The back seat is a custom job that slides forward and leans back to create more room. If it wasn’t for that thoughtful but probably previously unused modification Crowley doubts two interdimensional beings, one made of light and one of dark, would be able to fit in here. At least not while wearing their fully grown human male meat suits anyway. If he was the type he’d be grateful about that. But being thankful for things isn’t a very demonic trait, now is it. He tries to gloat instead - that’s more like it.

He glories in the fact that he’s caught an angel in the back seat of an oversized American car. He rejoices in the feeling of weight on his, and feels the triumph in his borrowed bones when the angel kisses him again. He rocks up into Castiel and he exalts in the groan that earns.

Hands tied he can’t control this the way he normally would. He grabs the angel’s belt and pulls him closer that way instead. Forces their bodies closer and turns the whole thing that little bit more filthy.

It is Castiel that starts stripping Crowley first, not just because of his free hands. He’s always been an eager little pigeon once he lets go and admits that he quite likes shagging, and shagging demons in bloody particular at that. Crowley grins into that thought, every little corruption counts. Prices paid in blood or sweat or cum - it doesn’t matter. Cost, effect, gain. Lust or loathing - it doesn’t matter, it’s the feeling of it that matters.

Castiel forces Crowley's shirt, tie and suit jacket out of the way with a grumpy huff.

“Gah,” Crowley wriggles in his bonds shirt tangled around his wrists in and jacket pulling tight like a binding rope. “Lemme out or, miracle ‘em away or something.”

Castiel sighs and purses his lips, one eyebrow firmly raised. Crowley would be lying if he said the angel’s fed up expression didn’t do a little something for him. But it wasn’t going to solve the clothing problem. Then, and oh that expression is even better, Castiel gives in and snaps his fingers. Crowley feels the creepy crawl of angelic power just a bit too close to his skin but now the coat, tie and shirt are gone. Neatly folded on the front seat even. Bless.

“Kinky sod,” Crowley says holding his still cuffed wrists as proof, he rewards the angel with his King of Hell grin. “Now get back here,” he growls. And that has the desired effect too. Crowley reaches back behind himself, uses the stupid handle thing on the roof to get leverage and wraps one leg around the angel’s waist. Hot sweet pressure as their aroused cocks meet despite the fabric still in the way.

Castiel smiles at him and it’s a little too soft and a little too knowing before he lunges and captures Crowley’s lips with his. He pins the demon down with weight and grace combined. Crowley feels that, really feels it not just in his body but in his essence. The grace winding bright hot tendrils through him that gets him gasping and needy. He tries to fight up into it, tries to get more deadly friction but Castiel isn’t having any of it, just growls again then moves down to bite hard into Crowley’s throat. He’d forgotten how well that angel knows him. Knows his meat suit but knows him too. Knows what he likes, and probably suspects why he likes it, too.

The marks Castiel makes on Crowley’s skin fade almost as soon as they appear - bound as he is he can’t hold on to them and his demonic healing takes over before he can really enjoy the subtle bruising heat of them.

Castiel bites and tugs at one of Crowley’s nipples sending hot shudders of pleasure sparking and flashing through muscle and demonic self alike. It’s Crowley’s turn to make that involuntary groan. Begging for more with his tone because he’ll never do it with his voice. The damn angel hears it anyway and grins like the heart of hell: cold and burning.

Crowley bucks up hard and kisses the expression away, turns it vicious and bites hard enough to make Castiel bleed - it’ll heal, and it’s worth it for the sounds he makes when Crowley does it. It’s this gasping, wretched sound of bliss that causes a fire heat to spread in Crowley’s spine. The angel’s body rolls with him, they’re caught now, pressed in together and both a little frantic, a little wanting, a little lost in the hell-hot heat of it all. Crowley barely even registers that the blood tastes wrong before he’s distracted again. Captivated by how wonderfully wrong this is.

With Crowley’s hands tied, the angel has nothing slowing him down either, he can go as hard as he wants. Crowley kind of love it arches and writhes into it. Smirking at his ability to get Castiel taut and fraught up like this. Castiel kisses, licks and bites down Crowley’s chest. He doesn’t bother to tease. Crowley had almost forgotten that, how the angel can bring something almost ascetic and puritanical to this most indulgent of transgressions. Applies that same driven force to sex that he hand once given to Heaven’s orders.

The angel wastes no time in ripping Crowley free of belt and trousers, possibly tears the silk closest to his skin, but... oh dear hell- Crowley’s eyes roll back as that hot wet heat hits him and the angel swallows him down like ambrosia. The way Castiel loves this, it has to be some kind of twisted penance - but damn does that work in Crowley’s favour. Damn it, Crowley wishes he could get his fists in the angel’s hair but thrusting up to meet him will have to do. Angels don’t breathe and they don’t choke, but Castiel makes up for it with enthusiasm and the burning edge of grace on Crowley’s skin as his bitten lip heals even as he batters it further around Crowley’s cock. Every vessel experiences pleasure differently, and the sensitivity of his current body is one of the things that has him so attached to it.

It starts at every point of contact, a diffuse heat, skin flushed and adding an erotic edge of every movement. Then comes the ache, the pressure, the slow building tension in his gut and fire down his spine. Every time his angels swallows, sucks, or slides over his cock, it builds. It gets tighter, and hotter, and more urgent inside him. His fingers curl and his nails bite into his skin and the handle both. Breathing forgotten, he gasps out in silence. Twists into it, and that’s when the angel brings in his teeth. Just the barest scratch of pain across the tender velvet skin of his agonisingly hard cock. And that’s all it takes.

Crowley comes like an invading army. Full force and unstoppable. The hot pressure breaks and rushes out of him, white hot and overwhelmingly good. Crowley forces his eyes open and looks down at an angel fallen on his sword. Castiel meets his gaze and his eyes glitter in a way that makes Crowley squirm under it. Castiel rolls his tongue around the now overly sensitive head of Crowley’s cock, and Crowley can’t help arching into it even when it comes close to real pain. Hot and liquid inside him. Burning through him. Pushing just that much further over an edge he thought he’d already fallen from. And it is like falling. Like falling from Heaven, or climbing out of Hell. So good, it borders fear.

Castiel licks, bites and tugs his way back up Crowley’s body. Slow for once, just when Crowley would rather he get on with it. Bloody angels. Crowley tastes his vessel on Castiel’s tongue when their lips meet once more. Fleshly and human and just a tiny bite of sulphur and demon under it. He likes it almost as much as the angel does.

He can feel Castiel’s arousal digging into him as they both roll into the kiss. Roll into each other, Heaven and Hell meeting on Earth, but not the way good old God ever intended. Castiel, the idiot, is still fully dressed and that damn trenchcoat is brushing against Crowley’s exposed, open nerve skin. Castiel’s weight still pins him, one rough hand in his hair. Crowley wants to touch him, taste him, take him over, like hell and hellfire. But Castiel isn’t having any of it. Still in deadly control.

Crowley fills his lungs, and Castiel lets him. “Half hour’s up, angel, you gonna go hide, or you gonna fuck me ‘till I break that deal?”

And Crowley always knew he’d get his way tonight. That angel never could resist a challenge.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a tumblr - <http://kittyaugust.tumblr.com/> \- I take prompts and I don't bite (unless you're my spouse) so come visit.
> 
> Please let me know if you liked it (or even if you didn't). Comments are my life blood. Even a few words can make my day.


End file.
